Transformers New Beginnings
by BIackrose13
Summary: It was a perfect day until something horrific happened to the ones Lori cared about. Will Lori ever be able to move on after the accident and what happens when she's forced to stay with the one who caused her family harm. If only Lori could let go of her anger and forgive Optimus for what accidently happened. Rated T/M because I'm paranoid. - Story on hold
1. Chapter 1

**So I would like to say I'm dyslexic so please** ** _No_** **complaining about spelling etcetera.** ** _I'm doing my best!_** **Thank you!**

 **I do not own transformers and all that.**

 **This was stuck in my mind last night and I had to write it to get it out. I don't know where it's going quite yet but I'll work on it whenever I'm stuck with my other stories.**

"Lori! Wake up! Lori come on! You need to get up!" A voice said excitedly. Growing, Lori tried to ignore the annoying voice as rolled over in bed. "Come on sis!" She herd feat slap against the floorboards as her brother ran around the other side of the bed. She grunted when her annoying younger brother started rocking her as he tried to get her up. "You have to get up. You've _got_ see this!"

When she didn't respond, he tried to pull the covers off next. Angrily she threw her pillow at him that knocked him over as she growled out "Leave me alone! It's too early for this!" Throwing the covers over her head she rolled over again and tried to go back to sleep.

"...Ok but don't blame me if Dad takes your car for a drive." He said.

Lori's eyes snapped open and she slowly rolled back over. "I don't have a car..." She eyed her twelve year old brother who was grinning from ear to ear. He was still in his pajamas and his dark brown hair was sticking up all over the place. What she noticed first though was how his bright green eyes shown excitedly.

"Well~ now you do!" He grinned his big goofy grin at her. "Mom and Dad got it for your eighteenth birthday since you got your license a week ago!"

The covers flew off the bed and landed on her brother as she jumped out of bed with a thud. Running to the doorway she yelled "You better not be lying twerp!" as she shot out of her room. Her younger brother was desperately trying to get the blankets off of himself as he tripped after her. Lori raced down the squeaky steps, down the hallway, and passed the living room and kitchen in the process. Her mother was baking in the kitchen, stirring a bowl, and had ingredients all over the counter as she looked up startled as Lori raced past the doorway. When Lori threw open the front door she heard her mother yell angrily "Dustin! You told your sister didn't you!"

Lori didn't care though as she spotted a shiny yellow mustang sitting in her family's driveway. Her Dad was struggling to place a huge blue bow on top of the thing when he spotted her. "What are you doing up so early?! You went supposed to see this yet!" Dad said shocked. The bow fell off and he slumped in defeat, not bothering to pick it back up.

"Dustin got me up!" She exclaimed excitedly "Is this really mine?!" Her dad laughed at her as he said yes that it was. "Ahhhh thank you!" She yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly in excitement. She felt so happy! Her own car! She didn't think her family would ever in a million years buy her a car! Her dad laughed and handed her the keys. Excitedly she quickly opened the car door and got in. The inside was surprisingly nice! There were five fake black leather seats that looked a little bit used, the stereo system had a Cd player along with some other gadgets, it had an air conditioning system that extended into the back, and the wheel had a new fake black leather cover over the steering wheel.

She looked out the windshield and saw her mother and brother grinning broadly from the doorway. Rolling down the window she leaned out and yelled "Thank you soooo much! I love it!"

"We're glad you like it." Her mother said happily as she and Dustin walked up to the car. "We couldn't afford a new one and hoped that you wouldn't be to disappointed since it was used. Its good to see that your not."

Lori smiled gratefully at them as shook her head "It's awesome! I never would have ever guessed you would gotten me a car for my birthday! Thank you!"

Dustin pointed excitedly at the mirror. "I picked out the decoration for your mirror!"

A blue crystal shaped in a teardrop hung from the mirror and sparkled brightly as the sun reflected off of it. She reached out and ruffled her brothers hair as she grinned happily at him "Its beautifully! Thank you Dusty!" She said using his special nickname she had come up with years ago. She knew that he knew that blue was her favorite color and that he must have chosen it because of that very reason. He ducked out from under her hand playfully and looked pleased at her response.

"So can we go somewhere right now?!" Dustin asked her eagerly.

Dad put a hand on Dustin's shoulder firmly "Hold on their! You two are still in your pajamas and you haven't even eaten yet." Her dad said sternly. Lori sighed in disappointment as she got out of the car. "Now I think your Mom was trying to bake a surprise breakfast for your sister before you woke her up. So you two go get changed and come downstairs to eat first."

At the mention of breakfast Lori instantly perked up. "What are you making Mom?" She asked curiously.

Mom smirked "Your favorite, strawberry waffles with honey, cherries, and whipped cream on top."

"Awww yeah!" She exclaimed while her brother groaned "Uhhh gross!"

"I made a regular batch too so don't worry Dustin." Mom laughed as she walked back to the house.

"Great! Strawberry waffles are weird!" Dustin complained.

Lori gasped "They are not!"

"They are so! They turn the batter pink and have all these little chewy pieces inside!" Her brother compiled as went back inside.

She rolled her eyes at him and he stuck out his tongue at her. She did the same before they both ended up giggling. "Come on twerp, let's go get dressed already."

Dustin grinned and raced up the stairs "I call dibs on the passenger seat later!"

Laughing she ran after him and called out as she headed back to her room "You're still not old enough to sit in the front yet!" Quickly she grabbed a pair of blue jeans, some underwear, and her new blue shirt that had long flowing sleeves and white ribbon that traveled from around the neck and cross crossed down the front of the blouse. She rushed and quickly got in and out of the shower. Blow drying her brown long hair, she fought with it so that it wouldn't fizz up today. She had natural blond highlights that she got from her mother's side of the family that shone whenever in the sunlight. Quickly she put it up in a bun with a hairband. She left out two short pieces of her hair that framed her face as they hung down besides her cheeks. She threw on two silver studded earrings and a silver necklace with a star on it. Reaching for her makeup she only put on a little bit of light blue eyeshadow completing her outfit. Her mismatched blue and brown eyes shown brightly in the mirror as she looked at herself. For once she didn't feel ackward when she saw her reflection. She wasn't two happy about having two different eye colors mostly because of all the bullying she had gotten in school while growing up. Determined she tried to focus on something less trivial. She would _not_ let stupid memories ruin her birthday! Happily she went downstairs finally satisfied with her look.

As she walked into the dining room the smell of waffles and strawberries filled in the air as her mom brought the stack of plain waffles to the table. "Oh you look beautiful dear! Why don't you have a seat your Dad and brother should be down any second." Her mom said as she went to get the rest of the toppings and strawberry waffles. As Lori sat down at the table her Dad came in and took a seat too.

"So your mom and I were thinking why don't we all take a drive in your new car and go up to six flags today." Her Dad smiled happily.

"What we're going to six flags today?!" Her brother yelled as he ran in the room and took a seat. Lori could have sworn that her brother had super hearing whenever something fun was ever mentioned.

Lori beamed "That would be great! When are we leaving?"

"Right after breakfast if you want" Her dad replied. She and her brother cheered in excitement. This was turning out to be the best birthday ever!

Her mom came in singing happy birthday, which her family quickly joined in on, as she carried a stake of pink waffles that was covered in lots of honey, whip cream, and cherries. A sparkler candle was in the middle of the stack, shooting from the top impressively, as they were set down in front of her. Quickly she closed her eyes and made a wish before blowing all the candles. "So wahidiyah wish for?" Her brother asked as soon as she was done.

Lori stuck out her tongue playfully at him and replied "I can't tell you or it won't come true remember." Her brother rolled his eyes and she laughed.

Time went by quickly after they thanked God for the food and for another birthday. All the food was quickly eaten and everyone got ready to go. Soon they were all in the car and Lori was driving down the road proudly. Her dad was sitting next to her with the window open making his short black hair, that was slightly graying, wip in the wind. In the mirror she could see her Mom's short curly brown hair and brother squirming around in excitement in the back seat. They talking about what rides to go on first when they got to the park. Lori grined everything felt perfect! She couldn't believe how great her birthday was turning out to be.

That was when suddenly they all heard a loud boom and screeching tires as her Dad yelled, his brown eyes wide with fear. A huge blue and red truck came out of nowhere and was headed right for them as its wheels screeched loudly as it tried to stop. Lori's heart raced and hands tightened on the wheel as she tried to swerve out of the way but it was to late as they collided! Her mom tried to cover Dustin as the impact happened and both of them screamed. Glass shattered from the right side of the car and metal was crumpled where her dad and mom had been sitting. Loris seatbelt cut into her as she was jerked in her seat ruffly as the car was thrown off of its wheels and it tumbled over itself. She hit her head the widow and all she could here was a horrible metal scraping sound as the car slowly came to a stop. Blackness started to surrounded her vision as she laid limply against the glass as the car came to a stop right side up. Everything hurt! Her ears were ringing and her eyes were didn't want to focus as she looked at the truck that had hit them outside. In her hazy mind she felt slightly impressed when she saw how fancy the red and blue flaming truck looked. The shiny grill was barely dented and was a little scuffed up after the impact but otherwise ok. Lori looked at the windshield to see if the person driving was ok but surprisingly there was no one in the truck. _Where had the driver gone? Had he gotten out after the crash?_ She didn't know. If the situation wasn't so painfully she would have laughed to herself as the truck seems to tremble as it sat on the road facing them, almost as if it was stunned at what had happened. In the back of her mind Lori wondered if it was going to explode. If so, she should probably get her family away from it right? But she couldn't bring herself to move and the thought soon left her mind as fog overtook her brain as she slipped in unconsciousness, last thought she had was if her family was ok before everything went black.

 **Any suggestions as to what should happen next would be appreciated! All reviews and comments are greatly welcomed! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. (Yeah I can't leave it like that lol That would be just to mean.)**

 **So I'm trying to get other chapters out to my other stories. I've written the next chapter of mini bots three times now and I just haven't been satisfied with it but luckily this time I'm almost done. Also I'm busy getting ready for my second degree black belt test that's supposed to happen next month and one of my relatives weddings the day after the test... And all while I'm working in the process lol. I love my job thouogh. I appreciate your understanding and patience and hope you enjoy the story! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nano-klik - 1 second

Klik - 1 Minute

 _=Comlink=_

* * *

Optimus Prime was driving down the long highway towards home as he made his way back to base. The only reason he had gone on this trip was because Ratchet had overheard Colonel Lennox talking about how they would soon needed to restock on much needed supplies. Ratchet had insisted that he take the short trip away from base to ease his spark. As of late they had all been pledged with Decepticon attacks unendlessly and now they was starting to feel the effects after three months of endless fighting. Since they had not had much time to themselves everyone was getting on everyone else's circuits. Even the humans that were usually timid had started to snap at the mechs they were usually afraid of and that made for a dangerous situation. It hadn't helped the Prime either. The aggravation from the almost constant arguments and fights the Prime had had to break up between his own soldiers over meaningless things had been starting to overwhelm him and wear him down. Luckily it didn't take much for Ratchet to convince him to leave and now he was grateful for the medics instance as he turned down the quiet road.

He had offered to at least take the groundbridge but Ratchet had insisted that the long drive would do him good. The drive _had_ been long and when he had arrived it had already become night by the time he picked up the supplies! So instead of driving back, like he planned, he had stayed until morning. The time alone had giving him lots of time to think about the way he had been acting towards his his mechs. It was unlike to ack unprime like as of lately he had often found himself snapping at his soldiers when the even the smallest argument arose. He regretted his actions now, his team deserved better than how he had been treating them. As soon as he got back he promised himself that he would talk and apologize to each one of his soldiers. Right now he was only half way back to base and until he arrived he would enjoy the time alone that he had left by watching the scenery and enjoying the early mornings quietness of the road.

A car raced past him as he drove along the now empty road. It seemed like everyone seemed to be in a rush these days. Maybe he could convince the humans and Prowl to let them all have a day off so that everyone wouldn't be so tense. He discuss his plan to Colonel Lennox when he got back. Who knew William might even want to thrown one of those Barba Q's? Although they didn't eat human food they did enjoy the extra round of enerjon and they also liked to watch the fireworks the humans gathered up.

It was at that moment when he was lost in thought that something suddenly hit one of his back wheels and made the tire explode! His wheels skidded from underneath of him as he lost traction. When he saw an intersection ahead he desperately tried to stop himself before reaching it. Unfortunately he couldn't stop himself as his tires failed to grasp the payment below. To his horror as he slid into the intersection a small yellow car crossed out into it at the same time. Screams came from inside the the small car as it tried to swerve out of his way at the last klick but it was to late as he collided with the tiny car. He felt the impact against his grill as they collided and his spark seemed to stop when the screams from inside the vehicle were suddenly cut off. The car dislodged from his grill and was was sent flipping across the ground a couple times away from him before they both came it came to a complete stop.

When everything was quiet and settled Optimus's spark clinched in his chasses as he stared at the car in complete horror! The right side of the car was totally demolished as it had been crunched inward and the other half of the car wasn't in such good shape either as it was dented in and scraped from when it had rolled. He started trembling in horror as he realized he had killed a human life for the first time! Oh sure human lives had been taken during battle before but that was always from a stray shot of the enemy or when a bomb when off at the wrong time. He had always been careful whenever their human allies had been around, making sure he never laid a servo or ped on them accidentally at any time. But this? This felt completely different! It had been an accident yes but there must have been something he could have done! The pain that erupted from his spark hurt more than it ever had in his entire existence! What had he just done?!

The a jet engine neared his location but the sound never reached his audio receptors as he was distracted by movement in the small vehicle that was now facing him. A young femme barely the age of an adult, according to a human's lifespan, slowly raised her head up as she looked out the window. She was badly hurt, her delicate frame bruised and bloodied. Optimus could only imagine the injuries she had received from him. His enrjon ran cold as her dazed eyes looked up and rested on his form. He was shocked by her two different color eyes and for a moment he forgot what had happened. What happened next shocked him to his core as she let a small smile slip onto her face. W-why was she smiling?! She shouldn't be smiling at him! He was the one who had just killed whoever else was in the car with her! He saw her eyes started to dilate and she couldn't hold her gaze anymore. His spark skipped a beat fearfully when her eyes dulled and she slumped in her seat with her eyes closed. Her breathing started making the window fogy and relief flooded his circuits as he realized she hadn't died.

The sound of transformation was what brought Optimus out of his daze and he quickly transformed to meet his attacker. When he turned around he saw Starscream and four other vehicons standing on the road "Well, well, well what do we have here? Prime without his Autoscum tagging along? This is a surprise!...Oh and what's that?! Did I hit two birds with one stone as the human saying goes." He smirked as he tried to get a glimpse of the car behind the Prime.

"Starscream I am not in the mode right now! Leave before I do something you will forever regret!" Optimus said in a barely restrained tone of voice that was laced with anger. He tried to contact Ratchet and his other Autobots for help but the signal was jammed, angering the Prime that much more. Starscream was making sure no help would come, be it for the human or himself.

Starscream flinched at words but quickly regained his composure as he laughed it off "Really Prime! You expect me to leave when I have the perfect opportunity to snuff out the Autobots leaders spark? I don't think so! Megatron will reward me handsomely if I bring back your corps and the others would forever remember my greatness! Decepticons attack!" Starscream shouted.

Two vehicons of the rushed at him with their weapons raised as the other two tried to flank him. Optimus quickly glanced down once more at the small human femme in the car. She was still alive and he would not let her offline no matter what the cost! When his gaze returned back to the Starscream anger rushed through his enerjon and up to spark. For one he let his rage help him in battle as he let out a low growl and charged towards vehicons and Starscream, surprising the Decepticons in the process. The vehicons quickly recovered but were unnerved as the Prime looked like he was ready to offline somone any klick! They fired at him but Optimus easily dodged out of the way as he ran. He was quick to reach the two before him and easily he punched one in the face and kick the other in the chassis. In the blink of an eye Optimus had changed his hand into a gun and fired at the two remaining vehicons. They fell to the ground going into stasis and Optimus turned to the two in front of him that where struggling to get back on there peds. Changing his gun back into his hand he quickly grabbed the two and smashed their helms together, knocking them out cold.

He shifted his gaze from the vehicons to Starscream. They weren't the ones he was after, Starscream was the one responsible for making him kill innocent human lives! He was not going to let Starscream get away with what he had made him do. When Starscream's saw how easily he had defeated his allies this time his optics widened with fear. Hastily he took a few steps back as Optimus started charging towards him. He opened fire on Optimus and one of his shots caught Prime in the shoulder but when it didn't seem to faze him Starscream started to become really afraid. He had only seen Megatron with that look and never the Prime. His frame started to shake when the Prime got close enough that he could see the burning look in Optimus's optics. "Ahhhh! Uh w-wa-wait I didn't mean it!" Starscream cried in fear. When Optimus still didn't stop Starscream turned and jumped in the air and transformed as he tried to flee for his life.

Optimus wouldn't let him get away so easily though! He jumped up and grabbed onto the tip of Starscream's wing one of his servo. Starscream screamed in fear when his balance was thrown off and he wabbled in the air as he tried to get away. Desperately he rose higher and higher above the ground. He kept screaming "Let go!" Starscream tried to throw him off as he swung left and right but Optimus hung on tightly with his one servo. Raising his other servo, Optimus fired his gun towards Starscream's sparkchamber but his shot missed when he was suddenly jerked sideways. Instead the shot hit Starscream's wing joint causing it to loosen. Starscream screeched in pain as his wing started to rip off. Suddenly started to spiral back towards earth, desperately trying to dislodge the Prime. Optimus tried to hang on but lost his grip when Starscream suddenly pulled up. As he fell to the ground below, he quickly flipped himself over and landed on his pedds. When he hit the earth the impact caused a small crater in the middle of the streat. Starscream sputtered away as quickly as possible and the other vehicons who finally awoke took off after him.

It wasn't until Starscream was out of sight that Optimus turned back towards the car with a very heavy spark. Finally he was able to open a channel. _=Ratchet I need you to come to my location as quickly as possible! There has been an accident involving several humans...I'll inform you of the details when you get here.=_ He cut the link. 

* * *

When Ratchet finally came out of the medbay after hours of intensive surgery on the young human, he was shocked to see Prime sitting rigidly outside his doors slightly slumped on the floor. Optimus seemed so saddened that he half expected to see traces of energon tear trails on Prime's face but luckily there were none. The sight of his friend so deeply saddened caused his spark to ache for the bot. After becoming Prime, Optimus wasn't one to express his emotions around others to often anymore. Only a select few of his closest friends from before the war where ever show how the Prime really felt. Probably if anybot besides himself had come into the hallway Optimus would have instantly hidden his emotions from them.

Ratchet vented out a small sigh. Only three other times had he ever seen the Prime like this and each time it had been spark wrenching to see his friend in such a saddened state. The first time was when Megatron had betrayed his trust, secondly when the war started and he had taken a Cybertronian life for the first time, and third when Cybertron had been abandoned and they had looked back at their dead planet until it disappeared out of sight.

Optimus's servos clenched tightly in his lap and he didn't look up at him when Ratchet knelt down besides him. In a very sad and quiet voice Optimus asked "How many humans did I kill Ratchet?"

Ratchet hesitated only a few klicks befor he replied softly "...Two...The Sire and Carrier."

He heard Primes intakes hitch at the news and Optimus stumbled over his next words in a pain filled voice "S-so it was a family I destroyed."

Scowling Ratchet reached out a servo grip his friend's shoulder tightly causing him to look up. "Optimus you _cannot_ blame yourself!...You know it wasn't really your fault! Starscream's the one who caused the accident!"

Optimus took a deep intake of air "I-I know it wasn't...but in my spark it just _feels_ like it was my fault." He stressed. Ratchet opened his mouth to object but Optimus cut him off "You didn't hear their screams Ratchet!" Optimus said harshly. "And the feeling of when I hit their vehicle. The car's frame crumpled so easily! Almost like it was made out of cesium!" A small keen left the Primes vocal processors at the end and he looked away shamefully.

Ratchet's optics where understanding as he listen to Optimus's distress. When Optimus finished he wouldn't meat Ratchets gase. "You know deep in your spark that it's not your fault Prime." Ratchet said gently "Although I may not fully understand what your going though I do know that it's going to take time Orian...You won't feel like this forever."

The use of his original name show just how much Ratchet was trying to stress the importance of what he was telling him. Optimus nodded as he slowly met his oldest friend's optics. Many emotions were swirling around in his spark as they threatened to overwhelm him. He sat their like that for a few klicks until he finally felt like he had gotten himself back under control. When he finally stood up he offered a nod to Ratchet to let him know he was ok. The medic grunted in response as he got to his peds. Slowly he stretched his stiff cables as he tried to relax after hours of sitting. "How is the young femme Ratchet?" Optimus asked a quiet tone.

Ratchet vented out a sigh "Not good Optimus...Her helm sustained quite a blow and a small piece of shrapnel pierced a major bloodline that was next to her heart." He hesitated for a second "The human doctors tried to do everything they could but end the end, she was going to die...I chose to use nanites to save her Prime..." He said slowly. "The shrapnel had cut to the bloodline to deeply and she wouldn't have survived by any normal human methods no matter what they had tried...I know that you usually forbid using our technology on humans but I didn't have much of a choice if I she was to survive. I would have consulted you on the matter but there wasn't enough time." Ratchet looked like he was ready for any punishment that might be dealt but Optimus only nodded in understanding which shocked him. Cautiously he continued "She is stabilized for now and should pull through...but unfortunately the strain that was put on her system during surgery has caused her heart to weaken tremendously. She may never again be able to back her full strength that she once had and may need help often...And because of the nanites, I will need to perform checkups often for a couple of weeks to make sure they are not changing her system beyond what they were programed to do. So she will need to say at base while before she can return home."

Optimus vented heavily in relief, at least she was alive and had survived. Guilt plagued his spark though at what had happened to the young human. He felt like he was the one responsible for the grief that he will cause her to feel when she awakes. And if that wasn't bad enough he had also taken away the younglings health also. As he met Ratchet's optics he said in a strained voice "I know you did what you needed to do at the time Ratchet...And I am grateful that you decided to saved her life even though it might have meant going against my pervious orders. Thank you for taking that risk and saving her." Ratchet ducked his head in acknowledgement.

"I was only doing what I felt was right but you're welcome anyway." Ratchet replied with a small smile. "Now about her brother-"

Surprised, Optimus's eyes widened as he exclaimed "There was another human that survived?!"

Ratchet looked at him in confusion "You didn't know?"

Slowly Prime shook his helm before saying hesitantly "I was to afraid to scan the car and find out how many had survived and how many had died at the time..."

Ratchet's lip plates pressed together in dismay but he understood the reasoning. He motioned for Optimus to follow him as he opened the medbay door. Ratchet led him the back of the room where a specialized table that had been made for any human that was admitted to the Cybertronian medical bay. The table had a human sized eight foot sized wall that went around its sides so no humans could accidentally fall off and the table was also connected to wall just in case any bot accidentally bumped into it. A small box that contained a bathroom had been built to the side so that they could have their privacy. In the middle of the huge table where two human sized beads, two small tables, a curtain divider between the two so that it could be pulled closed for privacy if either of the patients desired. The table had also been modified with stairs so that any doctors or patients could leave without any Cybertronian help if they weren't around. Most of the furniture had been altered this way so that the humans could get around better without their help.

Optimus felt his spark quicken when his optics landed on the sister and brother pair. Slowly he walked up to the table and bent down to get a better look at them, he vented inwardly deeply at what he saw. The femmes forehead had a large bump on it that was badly bruised and there were other smaller bruises covering the rest of her body along with large cuts. His scans detected a larger bandage placed over her chest where her heart was and also had, what Ratchet told him when he asked, stitches underneath from the surgery. Her breathing was shallow and to his dismay she looked pale compared to what he knew was normal human coloring.

Next to her was a smaller human mechling who could only be her brother. His the top of his head was completely wrapped up. He was battered and bruised too but unlike his sister he didn't have as many cuts as she did and didn't look so bad off. Thankfully his coloring was normal and his breathing was even as he lay their. Optimus cocked his head as he stared at the sleeping youngling. Something didn't feel right in his spark when he looked at the boy, he just seemed...to still if Optimus could call it that. "What is wrong with him?" Prime asked as he straightened and turned to look at Ratchet who was besides him.

Ratchet scanned the boy as he answered "Unfortunately his helm received a fracture from when he hit his helm during the crash. He is in what humans refer to as a coma right now and it is unknown when or if he will ever regain consciousness again. Myself and the doctors have done what we could but it is still unknown if he will make it or not."

Optimus's optics widened as he glanced back down at the youngling in surprise. "Can't you use nanites to insure he survives like his sister?" He asked feeling like his spark was braking once again.

Ratchet shook his helm sadly "I would if I could but I'm afraid to try it since they would be so close to the humans processors. The human brain is a delicate thing and the nanites could easily get out of hand with them trying to repair something so delicate so nearby. If anything were to happen it could change his personality completely, erace his memories, or might even end up killing the meckling in the process. There are just too many possibilities! If there wasn't such a high risk I would have done it already. We've already done what we can for him and the best course of action to take right now is to let his fame work things out."

Optimus placed a servo over his face as his optics closed in pain. This small boy was the only family the femme had left and even he might be taken away because of what he had done. He couldn't stand it. The boy just had to make it! If another were to die...He didn't know if he could bear the guilt. He prayed that everything would be ok and that the two younglings would recover from their ordeal. Optimus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a small pained grone.

They both glanced down in surprise to see the femme waking up. She slowly she opened her eyes and carefully sat up. With her free hand that was not attached to the iv drip she rubbed her chest gently where her bandage was. Nervously Ratchet moved his ped and made a noise causing the femmes head to instantly snap in his direction. Both Ratchet and Optimus froze, not moving one piston, as awaited the scream that most humans made when they encountered any Cybertronians unprepared.  
After several nano-klicks when nothing happened both of them glanced each other in confusion until the human spoke up in a timid voice, sounding scared. "H-hello is a-anyone there?"

Optimus's optic ridges lowered as he frowned in puzzlement. Slowly he bent down until he was about optic level with the scared femme. Her head followed his movement but much to his confusion she still did not react. He studied her expression, she looked frightened as to be expected and also confused as she stared at him. Her blue and brown eyes look scared but didn't seem to really be focusing on him. His optics widened as he suddenly realized why "Can you see not us?!" He asked in shock. Ratchet's optics widened and he quickly pushed Prime aside as he run a scan over the girl.

She seemed to relax at the sound of his voice as she realized she was not alone. When Ratchets scan ran over her she shivered and rubbed her arms. She confused by his question when she replied "What do you mean? Where are you?" She reached her hand out in front of her as she searched for someone. When she didn't find anyone she looked a little scared. She started to tremble a little as she said "I-I was in an accident...i-is this a h-hospital? Why is it so dark in here?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet who looked sad. Over a comlink he said to Optimus _=She's blind prime. It must have happened when she hit her head. It was impossible for me to know it happened until she woke up...It wasn't something I was expecting.=_

"Hello is a-anyone still there? W-why aren't you answering me?!" She said starting to sound a little panicked.

His spark felt like it broke in two when he looked back down at the small girl again and quietly said in a sad voice "Yes, we are still here...You're are in a military bases hospital...but it's not dark...the lights are on."

She looked slightly relieved at the sound of his voice but quickly scowled "What do you mean its not dark?! It's pitch black in here!" Desperately she looked around the room looking even more scared. When she didn't get a response she griped the sheets tightly in desperation. Realization started to sink in and a petrified look came over her face. Quickly she waved a hand in front of her face but didn't seem to see it. She started to shake as she slowly realized that she couldn't see anymore. Desperately she said to him "Please! P-please tell me this is just a joke!...The lights are off! They have to be off!" Tears started to stream down her face and hugged herself as shivers racked her body "P-please, I can't be b-blind!"

The girl was now crying into her hands and Optimus was desperate to reach out to her but he knew that if he touched her he would only cause her to panic even more. He felt sparkbroken at the sight and he desperately wished there was something he could do. Optimus vended inwardly with a shutter. His frame shook as he bowed his head and said regretfully "I am so _so_ sorry." Meaning it with all his spark.

* * *

 **Another chapter! I couldn't just leave it like that. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 I don't know if I feel like it lived up to chapter one or not but I tried my best!**

 **Thanks to Randall Boggs, Stargazer360, and kat151820 for following! And extra special thanks to kat151820 for also favoriting! It makes me so happy that some people actually like this story so far. Hope you enjoyed it...its not over yet! lol**


End file.
